The present invention relates to III-V Nitride devices and DC-DC converters using such switches, and more particularly to reducing short term trapping in III-V Nitride switching devices to prevent dynamic Rdson.
Due to their high breakdown voltage characteristics and higher electron mobility than Silicon, III-V Nitride devices have a great potential to be used in power management solutions. These devices can be used, for example, in DC-DC converter applications and are advantageous due to their lower Rdson and lower charge characteristics. However, there are issues related to trapping, which may lower the performance of these devices. One such problem is the short term trapping phenomenon, where the III-V Nitride device's Rdson may temporarily increase due to traps. What is needed is a technique that can reduce III-V Nitride device's problems related to short term trapping.